Currently, there is a growing trend to make Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networking technology the base of future global communications. ATM has already been adopted as a standard for broadband communications by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) and by the ATM Forum, a networking industry consortium.
Asynchronous Transfer Mode
ATM originated as a telecommunication concept defined by the Comite Consulatif International Telegraphique et Telephonique (CCITT), now known as the ITU, and the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for carrying user traffic on any User to Network Interface (UNI) and to facilitate multimedia networking between high speed devices at multi-megabit data rates. ATM is a method for transferring network traffic, including voice, video and data, at high speed. Using this connection oriented switched networking technology centered around a switch, a great number of virtual connections can be supported by multiple applications through the same physical connection. The switching technology enables bandwidth to be dedicated for each application, overcoming the problems that exist in a shared media networking technology, like Ethernet, Token Ring and Fiber Distributed Data Interface (FDDI). ATM allows different types of physical layer technology to share the same higher layer--the ATM layer.
More information on ATM networks can be found in the book "ATM: The New Paradigm for Internet, Intranet and Residential Broadband Services and Applications," Timothy Kwok, Prentice Hall, 1998.
ATM uses very short, fixed length packets called cells. The first five bytes, called the header, of each cell contain the information necessary to deliver the cell to its destination. The cell header also provides the network with the ability to implement congestion control and traffic management mechanisms. The fixed length cells offer smaller and more predictable switching delays as cell switching is less complex than variable length packet switching and can be accomplished in hardware for many cells in parallel. The cell format also allows for multi-protocol transmissions. Since ATM is protocol transparent, the various protocols can be transported at the same time. With ATM, phone, fax, video, data and other information can be transported simultaneously.
ATM is a connection oriented transport service. To access the ATM network, a station requests a virtual circuit between itself and other end stations, using the signaling protocol to the ATM switch. ATM provides the User Network Interface (UNI) which is typically used to interconnect an ATM user with an ATM switch that is managed as part of the same network.
The current standard solution for routing in a private ATM network is described in Private Network Node Interface (PNNI) Phase 0 and Phase 1 specifications published by ATM Forum. The previous Phase 0 draft specification is referred to as Interim Inter-Switch Signaling Protocol (IISP). The goal of the PNNI specifications is to provide customers of ATM network equipment some level of multi-vendor interoperability.
LAN Emulation
Today, most data traffic in existing customer premise networks travels over legacy LANs. It is desirable to permit these legacy LANs and their embedded infrastructure to operate with new ATM networks currently being deployed. To enable an easier migration path to ATM, the ATM Forum has defined LAN Emulation (LANE) specification which allows ATM networks to coexist with legacy systems. The LANE specification defines a way for an ATM network to emulate a logical Ethernet or Token Ring segment, these currently being the most popular LAN technologies.
LANE service provides connectivity between ATM capable devices and legacy LAN capable devices across an ATM network. Since LANE connectivity is defined at the MAC layer, the upper protocol layer functions of LAN applications can continue to function unchanged after the device joins an emulated LAN. This important feature protects corporate investments in legacy LAN applications. An ATM network can support multiple independent emulated LAN (ELAN) networks. A network may have one or more emulated LANs wherein each emulated LAN is separate and distinct from the others. Emulated LANs communicate via routers and bridges just as they do in physical LANs. The emulated LAN provides communication of user data frames between its users just as in an actual physical LAN.
Emulation over ATM networks, the LANE Version 1.0 standard drafted by the ATM Forum and incorporated herein by reference, defines the LANE architecture and a set of protocols used by the LANE entities. LANE uses a client/server model to provide its services. A diagram illustrating an example ATM network having a plurality of nodes, LESs, LECSs and LECs. is shown in FIG. 1. The network, generally referenced 10, comprises an ATM network cloud 19 which includes a plurality of nodes 12 connected by one or more links. A plurality of LECs 14 labeled LEC #1 through LEC #4 are connected to the switches. A plurality of LESs 16 labeled LES #1 and LES #2 are connected to switches. In addition, a plurality of LECS 18 labeled LECS #1 and LECS #2 are also connected to switches.
The entities defined by the LANE architecture include LAN Emulation Clients (LECs), a LAN Emulation Server (LES), a Broadcast and Unknown Server (BUS) and LAN Emulation Configuration Server (LECS). The LES, BUS and LECS constitute what is known to as the LANE Service.
The LAN Emulation Clients (LECs) represent a set of users, as identified by their MAC addresses. A LEC emulates a LAN interface that communicates with higher layer protocols such as IP, IPX, etc. that are used by these users. To achieve this task, the LEC communicates with the LANE Services and to other LECs. LECs communicate with each other and to the LANE Services via ATM Virtual Channel Connections (VCCs). The VCCs are typically Switched Virtual Circuits (SVCs), but Permanent Virtual Connections (PVCs) might also be used for this purpose.
In order for a LEC to participate in an emulated LAN, the LEC must first communicate with an LECS. It may utilize a specific ATM address of the LECS if it knows it, or, as typically the case, may use the well known address of the LECS to establish communications.
As described previously, the LANE Service comprises several entities: LANE Server (LES), a Broadcast and Unknown Server (BUS) and LAN Emulation Configuration Server (LECS). The LES provides Joining, Address Registration and Address Resolution services to the LECs. Note that a given LES serves only a single emulated LAN.
The LANE BUS is responsible for the distribution of the Broadcast, Multicast and unknown traffic to the LECs which it typically sent by a LEC before the ATM address has been resolved. Note that a given BUS serves only one emulated LAN.
The LECS contain the database used in determining which emulated LAN a device belongs to. Each LEC consults the LECS once, at the time it joins an emulated LAN, to determine which emulated LAN it should join. The LECS assigns the LEC to a given emulated LAN by giving the LEC the ATM address of the LES associated with that particular emulated LAN. Different policies may be utilized by the LECS in making the assignment. The assignment may be based on the LECs physical location, i.e., ATM address, the LEC ID, i.e., the MAC address, or any other suitable criteria. Note that the LECS serves all the emulated LANs defined for the given administrative ATM network domain.
The straightforward implementation of the LANE Version 1.0 specification includes a single LECS for the entire administrative domain and a single LES per emulated LAN. A disadvantage of this implementation is that it suffers from a single point of failure for both the LECS and the LES. Failure of the LECS might take the entire network down while failure of the LES takes the entire emulated LAN down.
In these types of implementations, what happens is that when a LES fails, all the LECs connected to it try to rejoin the emulated LAN by connecting to the LECS. The LECS, however, assigns these LECs to the same non operative LES. The connection fails and the process continues endlessly.
The LANE Version 2.0 draft specification addresses the single point of failure problem for the ELAN by defining a distributed architecture for the LANE services. Since the clients (LECs) should be effected by the particular implementation used to provide the services, the ATM Forum decided to split the LANE specification into two sub specifications: (1) LAN Emulation User to Network Interface (LUNI) and (2) LAN Emulation Network to Network Interface (LNNI).
The LUNI specification defines the interface between the LEC and the LANE Services and between the LEC and other LECs. The LNNI specification defines the interface between LANE Services entities, i.e., LECs, LESs, BUSs, etc.
In connection with the LNNI scheme, there may be several LECSs defined per administrative ATM domain in addition to several active LESs defined per ELAN. Each LECS maintains the list of currently active LESs. In case a LES fails, a mechanism is defined to ensure that all the LECSs are notified of the failure in order that none of the LECS assign LECs to non operational LESs. All the LECs previously connected to the failed LES are re-assigned by the LECS to other active LESs.
In the draft Version 2.0 of the LANE standard, the services include having multiple LES with each LES having multiple ELANs. The LECs (clients) are apportioned across the LESs. Redundancy is handled by defining several LESs for the same ELAN, i.e., LES #1, LES #2, etc. The prior art redundancy method is described in connection with FIG. 2 which illustrates a portion of an example prior art Emulated LAN having a plurality of LECSs, LECs and LESs. The Emulated LAN, generally referenced 30, comprises LECSs 18 labeled LECS #1 and LECS #2, LESs 16 labeled LES #1 and LES #2, BUSs 20 and LECs 14 labeled LEC #1, LEC #2 and LEC #3.
Via messages communicated among the LECS in the ELAN using the LNNI protocol, the LECSs know at all times the status of the LECSs in the ELAN, i.e., whether the LECS is currently up or down. In addition, each LECS maintains a list of currently active LESs. This provides redundancy for the ELAN in that when a LEC discovers that its LES failed, it goes to the LECSs which assigns the LEC to another LES. The LECS can assign the LEC to another LES since it has knowledge of which LESs are up or down.
A disadvantage to this approach is that it requires heavy protocols and supporting mechanisms to implement. The LNNI proposed model includes protocols between LESs, protocols between LECSs and protocols between LECSs and LESs. These protocols are necessary for (1) synchronization purposes, to insure that all the entities of the same type use the same database and for (2) distribution of LAN Emulation control frames between various entities. Note that the LNNI specification is currently scheduled to be standardized by the end of 1998.
In the distributed model of the LES service, there may be several active LESs per ELAN. An active LES is defined as a LES for which there is at least one LEC connected to it. As long as the subnetwork does not physically split into several subnetworks, the existence of more than one active LES is not valid in the non distributed implementation of the LES. The situation wherein more than one active LES is associated with an ELAN in a single subnetwork is called a split.
To provide redundancy a mechanism is required to synchronize of all the LECSs in the network. This requires additional complexity to be added to the network.
More specifically, in order for LANE to function properly, each LES must maintain a database of all LECs that have joined the ELAN. In the event one LES fails, another LES can take over the functions of the failed LES. Previously, with a single LES, no protocols or synchronization communications were necessary. With a distributed approach to redundancy, all LESs are required to exchange data and synchronize their databases via the LNNI protocol.